Attacked
by Star streak writer
Summary: Dyson is attacked by a dark wolf will he live? Read on.. I know it's so cheesy but I love the whumpage stuff! Eek! please comment and feel free to send me ideas for stories and check out my you tube user name actionnelll.


Bo and Kenzi were returning home from a very long day, when they saw Dyson lying on the floor in front of their home. Bo ran to him and turned him over, he was bleeding and shaking and not responding to her attempts to wake him. Bo and Kenzi both took an arm and brought him into their house and laid him on the couch. Bo looked him over and he was bleeding from his shoulder, abdomen, leg, she grabbed some kitchen rags and put them over his abdomen. Bo opened Dysons mouth and breathed Chi into him but it just returned to her. She tried several times before it hit her that something must be up. Kenzi had already called Hale and he said he was on his way. Bo quickly picked up her phone and called Lauren. Lauren asked "what is his condition and why hasn't his wolf healed him already?" Bo replied, "It looks like he's been attacked. He's shaking and has a fever, I don't know if he's been poisoned, or what's going but Lauren my chi won't enter his body I can't heal him either." Lauren said she would be on her way to keep pressure on his wounds and get a wet wash cloth and to try to lower his fever. Hale walked into the house as Bo placed a cold rag on Dyson's forehead.

Kenzi looked up at Hale and continued to hold pressure to Dysons abdomen. Hale panicked when he saw Dysons conditions and said, "We have to get him to Lauren's." Bo looked up at Hale and said, Lauren's on her way, I don't know who did this to him but as soon as he's better I'm going to find out." Kenzi just nodded her head and said, "Why is he shaking so much?" Dyson's body was trembling, his breaths were coming out in short burst and he moaned clearly indicating he was in pain. Bo asked Hale to help them move Dyson to the bedroom where it would be easier for Lauren to help him. When Dyson was successfully moved Lauren had walked in at the perfect time, no one was in the living room but she saw a bloody rags on the floor and knew she was in the right place. She called out to Bo and Bo yelled, "In here." Lauren with her first aid kit ran into Bo's bedroom and saw Kenzi pressing a rag to Dysons moving head and Hale holding towels to Dysons abdomen.

Lauren quickly made her way over to Dyson she checked his eyes and listened to his heart with a stethoscope she touched his forehead and said, "Yup he's got a fever." She gestured to Hale to move as she checked the wound in the abdomen. She lifted the rag and Dysons shirt and said, "I can't tell how bad it is there's too much blood I need to clean it first." She pressed the towel back down and said, "Help me take his jacket off." Bo, Kenzi and Hale helped Lauren lift Dyson and remove Dyson's famous leather jacket, Lauren took the liberty of cutting Dyson's already broken shirt off. Lauren went to the bathroom to wash her hands and came out with gloves on. She asked Bo and Hale to hold Dyson down in as she cleaned his wounds. She would give him something for the pain but because of the high fever his body and adrenaline his body would just burn right through it.

The moment Lauren poured alcohol in the open wound Dyson yelled out in pain Hale held Dysons shoulders down. Dyson's head went back into the pillows before his grunted teeth and his wolf showed through his eyes, unable to break free of their hold, he grunted and laid his head back down as he continued to try to fight them off. His animal instinct caused him to growl "Hold him still," Yelled Lauren Bo and Kenzi held Dyson's legs down tighter. Lauren finished cleaning the wound and began stitching it when completed she covered it with gauze. Dyson calmed a bit and fell into his restless sleep. Kenzi rang a wet cloth and placed it on Dysons forehead again. A look of concern flashed on every one's face as Lauren continued to examine the man she once hated for liking her woman. She pressed on certain areas of his abdomen and said, "There doesn't seem to be internal bleeding but if his stomach swells up I want to know." After wrapping the shoulder, Lauren moved to Dysons leg wound she cut his pant leg open, this one is not that deep and she cleaned the wound and covered it in gauze.

Lauren grabbed an alcohol wipe and wiped the back of Dyson's hand placing an IV in and hanging the Saline bag on the Bo's bed post. She took some vials out of her bag and began to draw blood. Majority of the time everyone just watched in silence until Bo said, its poison isn't it? Lauren looked at Bo and said most likely yes. Bo yelled, "Then it's fixable." Lauren replied, "I will take his blood back to the lab and run it for toxins. Keep an Eye on him, try to get him to drink some fluids. I started him on a broad spectrum antibiotic and gave him some Tylenol for the fever and pain. I don't know if it will help but it's better than nothing. I will be back soon, call me if he wakes up." Bo nodded her head and watched as Lauren left.

Bo, Kenzi and Hale looked at Dyson, he was clearly in a lot of pain, his eye brows were furrowed, his breathing was heavy, and his body was restless moans continually left his lips. Bo grabbed the wash cloth and dipped it in the bowl again, placing it back on Dyson's forehead she looked at Hale and said, "don't you have powers can't you do anything for him?" Hale replied, "I don't have healing powers he's my friend too you know I would help him if I could."

A few hours went by and Bo remained by Dyson's side, he was restless the whole time and he was getting worse his tossing was getting for violent. Lauren had returned with a new bags of IV fluid, bandages and not so much news. Lauren replaced the Saline bag then pulled down the sheets to exam the wounds of her now becoming long term care patient. She changed his bandages and then checked his vitals. He was still very sick and had not woken up, no one knew what happened to him but she feared that if she didn't try something he would die. Luckily she had contacted Trick as soon as she found out that Dyson was not just injured but that Bo couldn't help him. Only a few people knew that Trick was the Blood King and Lauren was one of them past history between them gave her the privilege of that knowledge.

Trick arrived an hour after with some Tea's and herbal stuff to place on Dyson's wound and to feed him. The now sickly man had 6 people watching over him. Trick prepared the herbs helped Lauren cover the wounds with the herbal sticky stuff and then he helped force feed Dyson the magical tea Trick brewed for him. Bo remained by Dyson's side as the others gathered in the living room. Not long after Trick came from the kitchen and sat down with the gang. Kenzi curiously asked what was in the stinky sticky stuff and Trick said, "If it is what I think it is, Dyson should be ok in no time."

Hale, sighed and said, "It's a dark wolf attack" What! Said Bo from the door way of the bedroom, "dark wolf attack?" Yes, replied Trick, "a scratch or bite from a dark wolf's nails or teeth is poison to a light wolf. Long ago a witch was hired by the dark to curse a couple who refused to obey the rules of not dating a light wolf. The dark wolf was one of the first wolves to exist and so the curse continued throughout the years. "It's simple yet complicated," Trick stood as he walked over to Bo and Lauren and said, I have to get back to the bar replace the herb medication on the wound every 6-8 hours, feed him the tea at the same time. I left plenty in the kitchen but let me know if you need more. I will bring it over but the medication should start working soon so if he wakes up there's no need to keep giving him the stuff it doesn't taste great anyways."

Trick left and everyone just looked at each other except for Kenzi she just kept eating and staring at her phone. After a few hours Dyson began to settle his fever remained high but he was no longer thrashing about in the bed and moaning in pain. His head would move on occasion and his eye brows would furrow then return back to normal. He was clearly getting better but it was taking a bit of time, Lauren had returned and changed the bandage. They gave Dyson the tea, Lauren would return every 8 hours to assist then left always saying she was busy with other patients. Bo wasn't sure if Lauren helped out of guilt or because she did it as a favor.

The next day Dyson came too, he saw Bo looking at him, she quietly said hey and he said hey back. He attempted to move but his wounds weren't fully healed. Bo told him to rest so he did. Hale had stopped to bring everyone food from Tricks. Dyson was still resting so he left the food by the bed after quickly visiting his friend and needing to return back to work. Hale had already covered for Dyson by explaining to the Captain that Dyson was out sick. Dyson eventually regained his strength and was able to move. Cautiously anyways since dark wolf's injuries took more time to heal than several wounds. Bo insisted he stay until he was fully recovered he insisted he didn't feel comfortable and asked Hale to take him home.


End file.
